MAP29: Dust to Dust (Scythe 2)
Map29: Dust to Dust is the second-to-final level of Erik Alm's Scythe 2. Unlike many of the later maps, the monster count here is only moderate, but it manages to still be very challenging. There is a lot of damaging lava to treck through. The environment is very hellish, with a hint of medieval. The music is quiet but sinister and that sets the tone for the atmosphere. Strategy Walkthrough Secrets #From the start of the map, go forward up the small stair case until you reach the first main big area with the blue door and stuff, once here to your left is another cave like staircase going up to the next section of the map, now in the middle of this cave passage is a Lava-Fall and a small pool and next to it you see a Gibbed Red dead body of something, behind it is a fake wall that you can open (Reward: Medikit and Green Armor) #From the start of the map, go forward up the small stair case until you reach the first main big area with the blue door and stuff, once here there is a circely/round hole with a rope thing in the middle (some kind of a Well-Hole) now from the small red legde with enough speed its possible to jump in the hole (SECONDARY Option: get an Arch-Vile to assist you) (Reward: Super Shotgun and a Radiation Suit) #(WARNING timed Secret) Continueing from where 2. left off as youre in the passage way down at the "Well" take the first right turn you see and follow it to the very end and back before your Radiation Suit wears off (SECONDARY Option) grab any other nearby Radiation Suit and quickly backtrack to the area where you found the Yellow Skull Key and explore the area with the Rad suit (Reward: a Shell Box and a Soul Sphere) #Once you make it to the Red Door Tower and press the switch there, multiple things will happen, one of em being the small Red Skull bars lowering that you see when you leave the Tower Door, this route leads back to an area you have alrdy been, go there and take the staircase up thats to your right and you will see a wall has opened (Reward: Blue Armor and a Radiation Suit) #Once you have made it into the Blue Key door and explored the are and have made it to a Lava Cave that is located in a Coffin, explore the area until you finally make it out of there, once youre finally out there will be a switch u have to press, once u do so backtrack into the Lava Cave, and there will be a wall to the right side open (Reward: Bulk Cell,Berserk pack,Box of Shells, Radiation Suit and a BFG 9000) #Continueing from where 5. left off you will also find a teleporter to the left side of the area, simply go in it and done (Reward: Soul Sphere) Speedrunning Routes and tricks Records The Compet-N records for the map are: Statistics Map data Things